Instant Expert:Age of Ultron
AgeOfUltronCSSInstant-Expert-CSS Age of Ultron: Skype Fan Q & A 650px|center Avengers Re-Assembled! Are you like us, true believers? Do you need Earth's Mightiest Super-Heroes to once again fight the foes that no single super hero can withstand? If so, don your Hulkbuster Armor, grab your Gauntlets, give Mjolnir a polish — and make your way to Earth-199999! The Marvel Cinematic Universe is growing rapidly, and it's all connected. But that can mean the less true amongst us might have missed an episode or two of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or even the whole of the Agent Carter miniseries. So here’s the skinny: if you want maximum enjoyment out of Avengers: Age of Ultron, we strongly recommend that you watch the first ‘’Avengers’’ flick. (Seriously, is there anyone reading this that hasn't?) After that, proceed (with pace!) to the two Captain America movies, paying special attention to the second one. We mean it. Linger a bit over S.H.I.E.L.D.’s development in that film — and in the second season of its TV show. You might want to devour the final four of the season, starting with "Love in the Time of Hydra". And if you haven’t seen Iron Man 3, how are you possibly going to understand Tony Stark’s state of mind at the beginning of this flick? of the film.]] Want to understand the comics on which this movie is based? We thought you might! Luckily, Marvel’s made that easy by cleverly naming the movie precisely after the comic book. So just check out Age of Ultron. Easy, right? Right! Well, except for the fact that Ultron himself has a very different history in the comic books than we’re likely to see on screen. As does the Vision. Oh, and Quicksilver. And his sister. But don’t let those differences trouble you, fair Marvelite! There are thousands of Earths with millions of variations. So don’t get too precious about the Earth of your youth. Instead, repeat this mantra after us: ‘’’In Whedon we trust.’’’ After all, he’s not steered us wrong yet, right? Right! Meet the Characters link=Ultron Ultron link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Wanda_Maximoff_%28Earth-616%29 Scarlet Witch link=Quicksilver Quicksilver link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Baron_Zemo Baron Strucker link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Tony_Stark Iron Man link=Captain America Captain America link=Thor Thor link=Black Widow Black Widow link=Hulk Hulk link=Hawkeye Hawkeye link=The Vision The Vision link=Nick Fury Nick Fury Superfan sound off! Everyone's got an opinion, but superfans on Wikia are the ultimate Avengers experts. Here's what some of you said you were looking for out of the weapons and new characters entering the MCU in Age of Ultron: We also polled a ton of people around the Marvel U wikias about the weapons and new characters coming in Ultron. Here's what they thought, fact fans! 260px|center|link= Have your say! Disagree with your fellow fans? Tell it to Wikia's version of The Daily Bugle. Vote in the polls below and let the world know what you think! DaddyCharacter DaddyWeapon Incoming video from J.A.R.V.I.S. 320px Avengers: Infinity War Character Wishlist 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron Wikia Fannotation - Trailer #3 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron Wikia Fannotation - Trailer #2 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron Wikia Fannotation - Trailer #1 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer #3 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer #2 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer #1 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Global Adventure! 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Special Look 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Behind the Scenes 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Hulkbuster 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Black Widow and Hulk 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Strong Women for the MCU 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Touring the Globe with the Cast 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Whedon's fave filming moments 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Bethany and Spade's Double-Act Avengers Alliance center|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse Marvel Cinematic Wiki center|link=w:c:marvel-movies Marvel Movies Wiki center|link=w:c:marvelanimated Marvel Animated Universe Wiki center|link=w:c:disney Marvel at Disney Wiki center|link=w:c:avengersalliance Avengers Alliance Wiki center|link=w:c:agentsofshield Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wiki You're an instant expert! Share the knowledge.